


Codename: Rogue One

by chromission



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bodhi is a precious bean, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, even a bit domestic, got that tmfu kinda feel?, i'm aware of the infinite number of fics for this kind of au but writing this gives me life, spacedads, spiritassasin, there will be fluffy times for both rebelcaptain and spiritassassin, yenno having a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromission/pseuds/chromission
Summary: Here you'll find some cheeky and fluffy rebelcaptain and spiritassassin contentModern AU where secret agent Cassian Andor is leading an investigation to find Dr. Galen Erso, a renowed scientist who is believed to be involved in the development and traffic of illegal weapons. His best lead: Jyn Erso, Dr. Erso’s runaway daughter.(plotwise- doesn't really parallel to some stuff that happened in the movie)





	1. Operation Is A Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these posts by the lovely Chloé [(noorabaetre)](http://noorabaetre.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> [the AU](http://noorabaetre.tumblr.com/post/156280223992/rebelcaptain-au-codename-rogue-one-the-au) & [the concept](http://noorabaetre.tumblr.com/post/156282750947/rebelcaptain-au-codename-rogue-one-secret)
> 
> Some background info for you guys ~
> 
> ● At the moment the story takes place around London, though I might have it move around to other countries and cities. I’m leaving the option open for including names of places from Star Wars and putting them in our world.
> 
> ● Empire is an automotive equipment manufacturing company, which serves as a front for an illegal weapons manufacturing and arms dealing syndicate 
> 
> ● Krennic is the company’s front man serving as the face of his superior,Tarkin
> 
> ● Cassian and Kay currently work in the Operations department of the Alliance Intelligence, a secret international intelligence agency which deals with combatting transnational crime
> 
> ● Jyn was a tad bit older when she lost her parents, around 14 years old
> 
> ● Baze and Chirrut own a martial arts school together and “adopted” Jyn some few years after incident
> 
> ● Yes, Jyn was a petty criminal during those few years but -let’s say her current “guardians” (see what I did there *winks) kind of straightened her out by making her work with them as an instructor at the school
> 
> ● Bodhi comes from a large lower class immigrant family. He worked for Empire despite his conscience eating away at him because the pay is extremely generous, which he needed to support his family (I imagine him being the eldest of six siblings who all look up to him). 
> 
> ● Cassian strikes a deal with Bodhi and in exchange for his services as an intelligence agent working under Cassian’s unit to provide info of Empire’s activities, protection and support is guaranteed for Bodhi’s family along with the promise of a clearer conscience after Empire is brought down.

A projector is set at the back of a dim room. Dust and cigarette smoke clearly visible between the beams of light emanated from the lens. The blank white wall opposite of the projector manifests an image of a face with sharp yet tired eyes, a mouth drawn in a rigid line and a crown of ruffled brown hair. Beside the image read:

Name: Jyn Erso  
Affiliates: Galen Erso (father), Lyra Erso (mother, deceased)

A man dressed in a jet black suit sat on steel chair beside the projector. His eyes stay fixed on the image that appeared to be a reflection of his own state. It's been over three days since he last slept and the exhaustion is etching its marks under his eyes more prominently for every second of consciousness. He takes a long drag of his cigarette. The end of the soft stick of tobacco shrivels grey and crumbles down to his blazer and trousers. There are lightly burned spots all over the fabric; he doesn’t mind to take care of his suit these days.

The tense silence started to unnerve Bodhi who stood beside the man in the chair. He clears his throat before speaking.  
“After a bit of digging around I found out that she's been living in a dingy martial arts school with the couple who it down in Soho”

Though his movements started slow, they managed to catch Bodhi off guard and startle him into standing straighter. The man rises out of his seat and places his cigarette butt in the half empty ashtray by the projector. He raises a hand and drops its weight onto Bodhi’s right shoulder.

A sharp hiss could be heard from Bodhi’s lips when the hand lightly squeezed the shoulder it rested upon. His nerves are acting up again, it’s a miracle he’s been doing what he’s doing for a while now.

“Good work”, the man notes. He turns his back to shut the projector off and pull the flash drive out if its port. Relief begins to cool Bodhi’s skin.  
The anxiety that branched out of self-doubt was replaced with childlike glowing pride.  
“I’ll give you a call if I need anything else”, the metal doors open and man steps out.

The white walls that encompass the hallways offer stark contrast to every figure that moves between the spaces, especially a particular covert operations officer with a flash drive in hand. He turns left into the main corridor where he is greeted by the familiar voice his colleague, Kay.

“Ah, there you are Cassian!” the voice seems to indicate chiding, the British lilt gives it a nanny-like approach. A curious “huh” is puffed out when Kay notices the firm fist holding the drive. The pair proceed to walk to Cassian’s destination.

“It has been almost half a year since we were tasked to track down a certain individual of particular interest. Why don’t we add another six months while we’re at it?”

“Kay.” Cassian’s voice is low and cloaked with warning.

“I see you have a little treat for us.” Kay’s hands gesture towards Cassian’s closed fist. “Though, I do hope it’s not stale.”  
Cassian could only grunt in return.

General Draven wasn’t pleased with Cassian’s lack of progress over the last following months. This kicked dirt onto his record of diligence. He needs to show a plan set in motion. Up until two months ago, a deck officer of a cargo ship, Bodhi Rook, proved to be a worthy asset- recruit. The bundle of nerves that accompanied the man who had a crisis of conscience helped get the mission rolling again.

Upon entering their team’s private station, Cassian waits for the steel doors to close before tossing the drive over to Kay.

Kay produces a tablet from the inside of his suit jacket and plugs it into the port. He scans its contents with efficiency; his eyes sweeping over texts, fingers flicking and tapping the screen with cold dexterity all while with his ears process Cassian’s words

“My informant from Camden has gotten us a lead on Erso’s daughter”

Candid photos of hollowed faces shot through lens were done in a hostile fashion, giving the subject in the photographs the likeness of a doe waiting to be shot.

While Kay looks over Jyn’s dossier, Cassian lights another cigarette with his back turned to his colleague.

“Prepare and get what you need, we’re leaving in six hours” Cassian says with the cigarette still between his teeth, “Oh, and-“ he spins on his heel to face Kay, who now has eyebrows raised.

“You wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a pair of your Oxfords, would you?”

Kay furrows his brows before smirking.

“There would be a low chance of them fitting you, Cassian.”

 

* * *

 

Bodhi enters the strategy centre, where he distributes folders holding classified information to their respective recipient. There, in front of a grand table, stood General Draven. The room is buzzing with activity and a particular transmission caught his and Bodhi’s attention.

“Encrypted notification has just been received from an undisclosed source, sir, but it is definitely one of ours” says an operator facing Draven.

“Proceed”

“’Operation is live’”

“Operation? Which operation?” he asks calmly, still not taking his eyes off his pad held out in front of him.

The operator turns to him, “Operation: Stardust is live”

 

Bodhi’s eyes light up and Draven snaps his head towards him with a slightly incredulous expression on his face. Bodhi steps closer to the operator’s screen, his mind forcing itself the reiterate the words before him before a small smile makes its way to his face.

 

“STARDUST IS A GO”


	2. Aren’t You Going To Offer Me A Drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set in a nightclub and here we have Jyn and Cassian's first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The sight of bobbing dark figures illuminated by neon lights blur. It is as if warm electricity runs through her bones. Her eyes are etched with black from smudged eyeliner. The tangles in her brown locks stop her fingers from completely running through her hair.

The hypnotic sways of her hips have an audience. He's by the bar, downing an amber drink.

“For the love of God, stop playing the mysterious prick drinking scotch and do something already.”

The voice in Cassian’s earpiece interrupts him as he had his hand tilting the glass to his lips.  
He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“Mezcal” he corrects in a mutter, finishing what's left of his drink.

“Does it sound like I give a damn?”

He sets his empty glass down along with a bill. A quick tug on the lapels of his blazer gives himself a jolt of confidence. He considers to play the sly crooner and possibly get punched in the face. Kay would probably like that, he thought. He fluidly makes his way through the crowd and settles into the beat of the music with ease.

Whipping her head from side to side, Jyn allows herself to get lost and enveloped in the disjointed atmosphere -till warmth emanating from her back caught her attention.

She turns to face a stranger with dark eyes. A cheeky little smirk makes its way to Cassian’s face and Jyn mirrors it. Her dance transitions into a something more sensual. The mischievous glint in her eyes doesn't fail to tantalise him. She delicately slides her fingers from his elbows up to his nape and in return he places firm hands on her hips, all while moving in sync with the music.

“Aren't you going to offer me a drink?”

Cassian chuckled in response. “Oh you’d like that would you?”

“Not as much as you'd like my company”

He is enjoying this more than he should, but he is still adamant in keeping focus. He leads her back to the bar, his swagger carrying his form.

In the past, Cassian has been personally remarked on the suave aura and icy demeanour he exudes. Those combined with his talent for reconnaissance and espionage has given him the sharp theatrical edge of a classic spy, no doubt about that.

He guides her to a stool. The feel of his hand on the small of her back lingered after she took her seat. They turn on their seat to face one another, their knees bumping together.

After introducing himself as Willix, she gives her name, Liana in return.  
After the fib left her lips, he couldn't help but smile. Flatteries were exchanged and empty glasses started manifesting on the counter on which their elbows rested upon by the next hour.

On the other end of Cassian’s earpiece, Kay’s exasperated sighs continue to grow more frequent.

Jyn maneuvers her knee to nudge Cassian’s legs apart. He obliges her. She guides her leg to graze his inner thigh as she leans forward. Her cheek almost grazes his stubble and her mouth is hovering right by his ear. Her breaths still audible despite the music.

Cassian hears something unintelligible from his colleague. He's picturing Kay pulling his own hair out right this moment.

Jyn takes a sharp breath before abruptly reeling back.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I have to use the lady's room, excuse me” she gets off her seat and makes her way to the restroom. On her way, she turns her head back to see Cassian wearing a feigned expression of understanding.

Once she was out of view he allows his demeanour to revert back to his stoic character, feeling it would act like a quick breath of air before plunging back into what was to come. Though even with that thought in mind, he lifts his hand and brushes his fingertips where her face almost rested upon. Relishing the contact that never happened.

“Oh, do end my misery, good sir! Enough!” comes the woeful voice from inside his ear. As dramatic as ever.  
“This is no time to be basking in complacency, Cassian”

Before Cassian could retort, his hands pat his breast pocket only to discover it lighter.

“My wallet is gone” he states matter-of-factly.

“Your what? Are you telling me our top field agent has just been pick pocketed by a-”

“I only half expected her to do that, even so- I did put a tracker between its leather.”

 

* * *

 

 Jyn checks all the stalls before locking the main door of the washroom. She takes out a square black wallet from the band of her skirt and opens it.

A driver’s license for a particular Willix Aach, credit cards, bookstore membership card, library card and a few others. 78 pounds and a convenience store receipt. All laid out on the counter-top surrounding the sinks.

She takes a moment re-examining her discontent and findings. Nothing in his wallet could answer her paranoia. Jyn places all its contents back as it were and hides the wallet back into her skirt’s hem.

She unlocks the door. It swings open and a wide-eyed Jyn is faced with Willix’ aloof smile.


	3. Heels On Asphalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian are close to ripping away each other's mask.
> 
>  
> 
> (hOW tO sUMMarise?!!)

 

Now neither of the two could tell what the other was thinking, but they shared reasonable thoughts of not trusting one another from the start.

 

Like countless times before, Jyn had examined and prodded men’s effects while they were inebriated. Taking a few bills that would've easily be excused as pay for drinks. Always careful not to take more in risk of being nabbed by authorities. She's had seen seemingly respectable men keep poorly hidden secrets in unlocked phones and wallets. Though, those were of days passed, but after being under the care of Baze and Chirrut, she only dabbles in peeking than stealing- a thrill out of old habits.

 

There were a few close calls but she always managed, but this gentleman was something different. When he first caught her eye- way before he joined her on the dance floor, she felt the need to know who he was. The feeling was further instigated by the sense of being watched from every angle.

 

* * *

 

 

His face gave no sign of being aware of his missing wallet, which shouldn’t unsettle Jyn, but it did so very much. She forces herself to match his smile, but she felt as if every move provoked suspicion.

 

“Oh sorry, to keep you waiting. Didn't know I was making you impatient.”

 

“Oh no, don’t be sorry. You have the right to take your time. I was just-”

 

“And I have to apologise again because” Jyn closes the distance between the two of them, her hand grazes his shoulder down to his stomach “I’m afraid I have to go now, Willix.” She bats her lashes in punctuation and retracts her arms.

 

She already had her back towards Cassian when she felt herself forcefully whipped back to face him. Jyn looks down at her elbow to see his fingers gripping her. Her eyes dart to his and lingered longer than it should. Both tried to read each other but concluded nothing. A moment passed before his fingers soften its hold.

 

 “I will see you again”

 

Jyn couldn't gage his tone.

 

“Are you asking or telling me?”

 

She was only answered with a cheeky smile and the turn of his heel. Though the answer didn't satisfy her, she would try convince herself that she wouldn’t mind not seeing him again.

 

* * *

 

 

“She snuck my wallet back into my pocket.”

 

Kay doesn't say anything.

 

After quick examination, Cassian finds that all the wallet’s contents are in their respective places. As recalled, she was only half expected to take his wallet, but giving it back without taking anything wasn't anticipated. It was strange, but he taught of it trivial. Nonetheless, Cassian was prepared to follow her tonight despite Kay’s protests.

 

He has been shadowing her for the past twenty minutes. If she was planning to go home, she had turned and circled further away. The path she took made no sense. Occasionally she'd disappear from his sight as she'd dart through alleyways for a brief second. She'd survey her surroundings, then there'd be a split second of heels tapping against the pavement before being silenced.

 

Cassian understood her intention, but he has dealt with more challenging individuals trying to lose a tailing hound.

 

She has now reached an empty cobbled street. Every now and then she turns her head to look behind her. Jyn stops just where the streetlamp’s light touches the shadows, where the road diverges, as if contemplating which path to take.

 

As if the scene before Cassian couldn’t be more film noir-esque, a black sedan emerges from the road on Jyn’s left. The car forces her to choose to scurry to the right.

 

Cassian is quick to follow, but he freezes when the car turns around into the street where Jyn went. The car briefly stops. Two men exit the car’s back passenger doors and are merely thirty feet behind Jyn. She is aware of their presence but shows no indication of acknowledgement. The car accelerates and zips by Jyn. It makes a sharp turn and cuts into the sidewalk, blocking her path. Her face is now taut, back straight with conviction. She shifts her right foot, letting her shoe grind against the ground; her stance takes its form.

 

Alarm washes over the man watching from afar.

 

“Shit”, Cassian drops to one knee, raises his trouser leg and pulls out a pistol strapped to his ankle.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s happening, because I feel as if you are about to do something stupid.” There was a pause. “Cassian!”

 

“Shh!”

 

Somewhere, in another street is a van where a tall and exasperated man is crammed in a tight space surrounded by cleaning supplies. He yanks his headset off, rolls his eyes and mutters

 

“I have a bad feeling about this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta make these chapters longer lol


	4. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets heated and awkward in a alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaahhh it's been a busy couple of weeks, so yeah ... this came in hella late woops

_Jyn had her back pressed against a wall, her legs around his waist and hands forming fists in his hair. He nuzzles into the crook of her neck further. His movements are frantic enough to convey desperation. His teeth scrapes the skin while his hands-_

 

_“Ehem, have I caught you in a compromising position?”  Kay’s voice deadpans._

 

* * *

 

Cassian scolded himself for not formulating a contingency plan quicker. In that split second of cocking and taking the safe off his gun, he has managed to berate himself with something of equivalence to an hour's worth of Kay’s ramblings.

 

The men close in on Jyn. The rubber soles of their shoes dull the sounds of their approaching footsteps.

 

 

Before he knew it, Cassian saw a flurry of limbs and heard a series of bone jabbing into flesh. The two men were both on the ground, momentarily incapacitated.

 

The driver got out of the car, gun equipped with a silencer in hand and aims at Jyn. Three bullets zip by with a slight ring but they miss their target and she sprints into a narrow alley a few steps behind her.

 

Cassian and the driver notices that one of windows has shattered from the stray bullet. The inside of the window lights up and a few voices can be heard. What quickly followed were other windows were being lit. The attention will scatter the assailants soon, but Cassian is already long gone.

 

* * *

 

Sharp clacking sounds were replaced by dull taps. Jyn has her black pumps in hand while she takes her chances and navigates the tight backstreet. Her feet are now wet from the road’s damp surface.

 

 

She takes this time to run through her memories of what she could’ve done to warrant the events that took place a few minutes ago. Trafficking was the first to come to mind, but they didn't look like the type. They were dressed formal and tactical. They also had intentions of shooting her on the spot if things went south. Going through all that trouble and resorting to damage the goods wouldn’t be on a trafficker’s agenda, even if said goods were to escape and report them.

 

She doesn't recall stealing anything too important from anyone...important. She did not do anything on par with insulting a crime lord either. She reminded herself that she was always careful. She _is_ careful.

 

As if her thoughts were heard, Cassian steps out from a corner behind her and appears to test and steal her reassurance of her statement.

 

Jyn's instincts kick in and she throws a punch at him but he swiftly dodges. Jyn spots the gun in his hand too late. Seeing how she’s too close to him, running would guarantee a clean shot in the narrow space. Her hand immediately drops her shoes and lunges for Cassian’s gun, but he's quicker.

 

Cassian directs some of her swings away, but she's still relentless.

 

“Hey, hey- stop it!” Cassian feels as if he's scolding a child who's throwing a tantrum. He manages to push her away for a brief second and tuck his gun between his back and his trousers’ band. His arms quickly rise as in motion for surrender.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just need you to-”

The sound of several footsteps started growing louder interrupted Cassian, it came from back where Jyn was walking through.

 

He grabs and yanks her wrist

“We have to go. Now!” he hissed

She tries to wriggle her way out from his grasp but the voices behind her gave her no choice. They ran, but not before Jyn could pick her discarded heels up with her.

 

Ahead of them was an opening to a main road. Lights from a car brightened it, indicating someone was in the process of simply parking or cutting of their route. They couldn't risk stepping into the light and they both knew it, but the footsteps following them are pushing the option. Cassian looks back behind him with wide eyes.

 

“Put your hands around my neck and kiss me” his eyes don't leave the alley behind him and he doesn't realize he's squeezing Jyn’s wrist “or pretend to anyway”

 

“What?! This is your plan!? For all I know, you could in cahoots with them!”

 

“If you want to get out of this” he finally turns to face her “Do as I say”

 

Jyn scrunches up her nose to show her disdain. She drops her heels once more. She grabs the hairs on the back of Cassian’s head and pulls his face close to hers, but she quickly yanks him to the side and nestles him on her the collar. He drives her back to the wall and just close enough to the light emitted. They are too aware of the contact and it prompts a surge of annoyance and irritation within Jyn. Cassian slightly lowers his body to let himself hook his hands under her knees and she yelps when feeling his warm hands lift her legs around him. She gives him a swift jab in the ribs, he grunts while his eyes lock on the brick wall before him. A sharp tug on his hair was done for good measure.

 

“What? You wanted to be convincing” Jyn would've smiled if there wasn't someone trying to shoot her.

 

A few hushed whispers could be heard when the footsteps stopped. In less than a heartbeat, they've become a bonnie picture for your average voyeur. There was no finesse to their movements. There were no gentle sways of the hips. It was a tad awkward and heated, but it was quite the show.

Cassian sees a man mildly flustered and scuttering back into the dark through the hairs over his eyes.

 

Even when the coast was clear they stayed like that, unmoving for a few seconds than necessary. When enough felt like enough, Jyn pulls on his hair to lift his face off her neck. She could’ve vocalized what she wanted but she wanted to get on his nerves. As if trying to chide her for the much warranted pain, he pulls away from the wall and slams her against the surface enough to stun her but not offer much pain. There they continued to claw at each other, arguing without words, grunting and groaning after each impulse driven move till-

 

“Ehem, have I caught you in a compromising position?” 

 

The voice wasn’t coming from Cassian’s earpiece and with Jyn freezing up, it told Cassian that his colleague had just witnessed enough of what had happened. Cassian immediately lets go of Jyn’s thighs. Her feet made quick contact with the grimy ground. Kay just stood before them with a quizzical expression. Cassian proceeds to distance himself from Jyn, taking a few steps back at a time. All dishevelled and not in the most presentable state. He decides to shuffle back, but not before Jyn grabs the gun from his trousers and kicking him in the stomach. He reels back but gathers himself right away. The tip of the barrel is aimed dead centre at Cassian’s chest then it switches to Kay. They both raise their arms in alarm, but Cassian does so with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

 

She could hear a voice in her head saying “ _Now what?”_ She formulates a plan, but she feels that she’s subconsciously undermining herself with every option that comes to mind.  
She settles to leave the gun facing Cassian. He looks at her as if daring her to squeeze the trigger. This only annoyed her but it gave more than needed incentive to actually shoot him in addition to forcing answers out of him.

 

“Who are you and what the hell was _that_?!”

 

“For the second question, were you referring to the men from the car or what we just did?” and there it was, the glint of mischievousness he carries with him but rarely shows.

 

Irritation prompted to coil Jyn’s pointer finger.

 

An anticlimactic click echoes and the air was filled with an awkward silence.

 

“I told you that this was a bad idea” Kay mutters “Oh but no, I get a shush or “Shut up, Kay!”

 

“Shut up, Kay”

 

Cassian is given the most offended look Kay’s face could conjure.

 

“She just aimed for your crotch! Do give me credit as a concerned colleague.”

 

Jyn looks at the gun enraged and pulls the trigger a few more times yet nothing but unsatisfying clicks followed.

 

Cassian drops his hands and turns to Kay “You always say everything I do is a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
